nortefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures In The Hollow Earth: Episode One
The Episode opened with Jasper Martin Hatsworth and Alto Sterling being ushered into the office of Mr. Livingston, the man financing this expedition, his desk was initally empty although the room was occupied by Rebbeca Stone and Doyle Cook, both NPC adventurers. The PC's introduced themselves, Rebbeca being engrossed in her crossword puzzle and as usual unreceptive to small talk. Despite Alto's best efforts. After this a sliding panel in the wall opened and Mr. Livingston stepped out sliding into his desk with an announcement of. "Gentlemen!" This was inturuppted by a distinctly female cough. "And Rebbeca." Insturcting the party to gather around removing two ancient scrolls of paper, unravelling the first it appears to be a diagram of a gauntlet, black, and ornately decorated in strange symbols. Explaining that this is the object you are all being sent to seek the mythical Hand of Mahistoret. Explaining it's a mythical gauntlet attributed to an unknown but technologically advanced ancient civilization and that it supposedly possessed the powers of the sky. After filling the team in on this he tells them to get a good sleep because they leave first thing in the morning on his private airship. At six am the next morning the characters are taken around the back of Livingston's mansion where his airship is tethered and docked. Before boarding some words were exchanged between Rebecca and Jasper prompting him to pull a gun on her for insulting his movies, Rebecca was unfazed by this, fortunately Alto calmed things down before people got shot. The group loaded themselves onto the ship where nothing interesting happened aside from Jasper revealing had packed an absurd amount absyinth. By early evening the airship docked. The crew unloaded, entered the recently discovered tunnel system. And wandered until running into giant spider webs. The spiders were quickly dispatched when Jasper lit the webs on fire. Shortly the party emerged in the thick of the jungle. It appeared to be noon. Although anyone keeping track realized it should be late in the evening. The party set up camp in near by flat ground. After settling in Alto was the first to notice Rebecca was missing, and had been for some time. Alerted to something being off, the party quickly noticed the sounds of distant drumming and a pillar of smoke, rising from the forest. Doyle declined to follow the party instead saying he should hang back to guard the place. Or some other excuse. Following a path of partially obscured footprints Jasper and Alto came upon a small clearing with a bonfire in the centre, and four native's of The Hollow Earth, all sporting grisly accesories, (necklaces of human ears etc.) And two women tied up off to the side. Rebecca and the immediately recognizable Kitty Macdougal. Currently in the middle of conversation. Kitty seemed quite calm about the whole situation and Becky only slightly grumpier then usual. The PC's quickly scurried over to untie the ladies, at which point the cannibals noticed them. The fight was quick and the party made their way back to camp as Kitty explained how she ended up down here in the first place, and that yes, those were definitely cannibals, and Rebecca explained she had wandered off thinking she saw what she had to describe as a bigfoot. Kitty confirms the existance of apemen. Returning to camp the party was in for a surprise finding Doyle dead, and two Nazi's tucking in to Jasper's Absyinth supply. The ensuing battle was brief. And rather embrassing as one of the Nazi's was taken out via headshot and the other disarmed and interrogated. Explaining that his name was Hans, there was a much larger camp near by, he was just following orders, and please, please don't shoot him, because he really didn't want to die. For reasons the Gm still doesn't understand the party allowed him to live stealing his uniform and leaving him tied to a tree as they packed up camp and headed to Kitty's Cruiseship home. On the way the party discovered the ruins of a dinosaur nest, mostly crushed by very large footprints which were identified by Becky as belonging to a large theropod. Most likely a T-rex, while investigating the scene Alto spotted jeep tracks in the mud, and Jasper stumbled on one unbroken egg, which was quickly claimed by Becky in the name of science. Then mommy and daddy Troodon returned and they were not happy. While Rebecca was loosing her mind over seeing real live dinosaurs, with feathers none the less, Alto and Jasper fought the pair off as Kitty cheered them on. After a short break to patch up the injuries sustained, and for Rebecca to take notes on the nest, and the dinosaurs the party carried on, arriving with a warm welcome to Kitty's base, and a massive dinner party was thrown for the heros ending with a musical number and copious booze.